


[代发][授翻]偷得浮生

by oitoronja



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Praise Kink, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 现在的克伦琴多夫怎么拒绝芬克尔？他几乎触碰到了那个尽头。
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	[代发][授翻]偷得浮生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we live on borrowed time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318789) by [doubletan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan). 



> 原注：在影院看完了塔伊加·维迪提的招牌式幽默。我没想到我会对两位毫无疑问是同性爱侣的配角如此富有兴趣。  
> 这一幕发生在影片约一个小时处：乔乔前往办公室，K队长给了他一个任务——收集废金属。
> 
> 译注：是我的朋友小王翻的，我主要负责找茬。  
> 感谢小王。

乔乔大步走出房间。队长看着乔乔坚定的背影，摇着头，叹了口气。他痛痛快快地灌了一大口酒，任它沿着喉咙一路灼烧。

他做了个鬼脸，把杯子朝门口的方向一歪，说道：“他是个好孩子，你不觉得吗？”

芬克尔点头。

“希望他活着回来。”克伦琴多夫说。

话音落下，房间里的气氛似乎都冻结了。芬克尔的眉头微微皱起。

克伦琴多夫沉沉呼了一口气，把头靠在椅背上。“对不起，”他苦笑着对芬克尔说，“我现在把一切都搞砸了，是不是？”

芬克尔没有回答，只是低下头，仿佛在沉思，然后一本正经地走向门口，把门关上了。

喧闹停止了，房间鸦雀无声。克伦琴多夫望着他，芬克尔目不转睛地回望。

芬克尔绕过桌子朝他走来。他舒展着手指在克伦琴多夫的手臂上一路滑掠过。这样一个简单的举动，却要在关着门、远离监视的前提下隐秘地进行，真叫人伤心。

“我们已经尽力了。”芬克尔低声宽慰。

队长把芬克尔放在胳膊上的手牵到唇边，轻轻地磨蹭他的手背。“即使我们的努力还不够？”

芬克尔的目光从未离开过他。“即便如此。”

他们彼此凝视着。房间里的紧张气氛愈演愈烈，同时又被竭力抑制住了。这是一种他们俩都很熟悉的前奏，克伦琴多夫屈服了，他卷起芬克尔衬衫的袖子，在手臂内侧印上细碎的吻。

芬克尔颤抖了一下，没有动。克伦琴多夫吻到他的肘弯，舔了舔凹陷处，带着贪婪的笑容微微退开：“你知道，我喜欢你这样对我说话。”

芬克尔涨红了脸，苍白的皮肤立刻染上一片漂亮的红色。他咬着嘴唇笑了笑，这景色让克伦琴多夫的心鼓胀得厉害，即使仍然在痛着。

这幅景色还能看多久？他还能拥有多久？

克伦琴多夫一口气喝完了剩下的酒。他砰的一声把杯子扔回桌子上，感到威士忌酒烧到了胃里，泛起一阵恶心。

战火从来不止燃烧在前线。它从来都不是局部的，它从战场蔓延到城镇和乡村，甚至牵连到他们古老的小镇，而克伦琴多夫多么愚蠢地希望他们的小镇可以在这压倒一切的破坏力下幸免于难。

这是一场他奉献了数年岁月的战争，他献出了他的右眼，为这场战争的终结献出了更多。战争的结局人人知晓，但无一人敢言。

克伦琴多夫无法想象，如果没有芬克尔，他的生活会是什么样。芬克尔让一切都不那么沉闷，不那么凄凉了。他不知道如果换一种生活，情况会是怎样。如果芬克尔没有陷入死亡和毁灭的深潭，他会让原本光明的生活变得更灿烂吗？他没有办法想象，因为他一直在沸水般的战事之中挣扎，竟忘记了在这一切发生之前，生活原是怎样的，甚至忘记了它将来可能会是怎样的。

对他们两人来说，这想象没有任何意义。所有生活在德国的人，血管里流淌着同样的血液，奔赴同样的命运。

他过的是什么样的生活啊。

他的思绪远远地向乔乔飘去，他欣赏他所拥有的天真烂漫。如果他自己还有着残存的一点天真，一切都会容易忍受得多。

“克伦琴多夫。”芬克尔说。他的手指在队长的手臂上不安分地弹动。

“嗯？”他回答道。

芬克尔跪了下来。

“芬。”克伦琴多夫说着，眼睛飞快地向门口扫去。

芬克尔的手在克伦琴多夫的大腿上捻揉打转。“我把门锁上了。”他说，眼睛睁得大大的，哀求地看着他。

“我们不能在这儿做这种事。”克伦琴多夫说。

“我想……”芬克尔的手贴在他的腹股沟上，克伦琴多夫猛地吸了一口气。“…早点为我的错误道歉。”但从芬克尔看他的眼神中，能明显感觉到心口不一。

芬克尔的手散漫地挑逗着，一点点移向他的腹股沟。“假如……有人要见我呢?”他说，但就连他都能听出这像是最后的努力。现在的他怎么拒绝芬克尔？他几乎触碰到了那个尽头。

芬克尔拉下克伦琴多夫的裤链，动作缓慢得让人无法忍受。他抬起头，半眯着眼睛，“那你可以命令他们晚一点再来。”芬轻轻地上下抚摸着克伦琴多夫的阴茎，发出愉快的吸气声。“你可是队长。”

克伦琴多夫领会了他的暗示，说：“你想让我……?”

芬克尔停顿了一秒。“请。”他只这么说。

克伦琴多夫感到他的阴茎在颤动，他确信把手放在上面的芬克尔也有同样的感觉。

他抓住芬克尔的头发，拽高他的头，弄乱他花了整个上午定型的头发。

芬克尔没有一丝抱怨。克伦琴多夫还能看到，因为受到粗暴的对待，他的双眼变暗，充满了渴望。

克伦琴多夫把他的脸庞挤向自己的阴茎，芬克尔顺从地照做。“吸。”他命令。

“谢谢你，先生。”芬克尔喘着气，舌头热切地绕着克伦琴多夫的龟头打转，捧起他的阴囊揉捏。克伦琴多夫呻吟着，在芬克尔吸吮他的性器时放松地抓着他的头发。

芬克尔双颊陷下，用力吸吮克伦琴多夫的阴茎，含糊不清地呻吟，喉口的律动把热量传递给了小腹。

克伦琴多夫可以看见他长长的睫毛在脸颊上方扇动，他发红的嘴唇如何包裹着自己的阴茎，他多么认真取悦着自己。

克伦琴多夫看着，腹部涌起一股热意。他失控地咒骂，双手插进芬克尔的头发里，稳稳地托着他的头，用力插进他湿热的口中。

克伦琴多夫使用芬克尔的时候，后者顺从地一动不动，任龟头撞击他的喉口。克伦琴多夫快乐地呻吟了一声，手指深深地陷进了他的头发。

口水顺着芬克尔的下巴流到他的制服上，他的脸布满汗水，涨得通红，卷发一绺绺贴在前额上。芬克尔从未在他们的办公室如此放荡过。在这一切的共同作用下，克伦琴多夫高潮了。

他呻吟着在芬克尔的嘴里痉挛抽搐，射出了精液，芬克尔拼命咽下每一滴，以免弄脏他的制服。

结束之后，克伦琴多夫抽出阴茎，重重地倒回椅子上。

他们注视彼此，喘着气，胸膛因疲惫而起伏。芬克尔的嘴唇被磨蹭得发红，眼睛带着性欲的朦胧。他舔着嘴唇，追逐着克伦琴多夫的味道。

过来。克伦琴多夫用手势示意。

芬克尔顺从地走了过去。“是的，先生。”他说着，平静地坐了下来，双手稳稳搭在克伦琴多夫的肩膀上。

克伦琴多夫抓住芬克尔挺立的阴茎，上下快速套弄着。

芬克尔捂住嘴，把低泣声藏在手心，舒服地向后仰着头。克伦琴多夫吻了吻他脖子上纤细的线条，他战栗了一下，看起来怪美味可口的。

“你这么美，”克伦琴多夫舔着他的耳垂，“你知道吗？”

芬克尔颤抖着陷进克伦琴多夫的手掌之中，双眼闭上。“谢谢你，先生。”他喃喃地说。

“你对我而言太美好了。”克伦琴多夫继续说道，拇指在芬克尔的龟头上摩擦。芬克尔把头埋在克伦琴多夫的颈窝里，轻轻地呜咽，炽热的呼吸令队长皮肤发痒。

“你不知道你对我做了什么。”他把芬克尔的脸转向自己，卷住了他的舌头。芬克尔呻吟着，舌头探得更深，克伦琴多夫湿漉漉地吸吮着。他笑着说：“芬，你把我逼疯了。”

芬克尔在他手掌里顶撞，一边语无伦次地发出咕哝声。“你做得很好，真是个好孩子。”克伦琴多夫柔声说着，拇指继续摩擦他的顶端。

芬克尔全身开始颤栗。克伦琴多夫的指甲陷进了他铃口的缝，芬克尔整个身体猛地向前倾去。他一股股地射精，每次都喘息着，漏出轻微的呻吟。克伦琴多夫全程一直把手放在他的背上，在他到达高潮时温柔地摩挲。

结束后，芬克尔软绵绵地倒在他的胸口上，全身的力气都随着精液一道流失了。克伦琴多夫伸手取来纸巾把手擦干净，手指梳理芬克尔柔软的发绺。

芬克尔茫然地朝他眨了眨眼睛。克伦琴多夫心中涌起一种温暖的情绪。亲吻芬克尔的太阳穴时，他感觉到他的唇边浮现出了一丝笑意。

芬克尔也懒洋洋地笑了，目光在房间里漫无目的地游离。暖和的阳光从窗口射进来，洒在地板上，灰尘在书架前飞舞。那些年纪小得不得了的孩子们在街上玩耍时发出清脆的笑声，街对面都能听到。假如克伦琴多夫足够努力地伪装，他们就能有一种家的感觉——他们永远也不会有。

芬克尔低声说：“我希望这能永远持续下去。”

克伦琴多夫的呼吸停滞了。

他们都知道，所有这一切，始终存在着一个期限。他们的生命有期限。随着盟军一步步地逼近他们的城镇，这期限令人惊恐地隐现。其实这个想法一直徘徊在克伦琴多夫的脑海深处，只是他从未想过它能如此令人痛苦。

他们本可以像乔乔的父亲那样逃跑，他们当然能。但他们的手里握有鲜活的生命，这条命属于那些依赖和信任他们的人，那些一无所知的人，那些更值得的人，那些比手上沾满鲜血的他们更应该活下来的人。所以他们俩谁都没有说过类似的话，甚至都不曾考虑过这种可能。即便国家没有履行对他们的责任，他们对国家负有责任。

因此克伦琴多夫什么也没说，他无话可说。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢原作者的创作及授权。  
> 再次感谢小王。


End file.
